Talk:Frog Kata
Frog Katas Does It Increase The Range Too ? Shouldn't it be toad katas? The sage mode is only used by toad summoners so why is this called frog kata? Jiraiya he was sage mode--Seashark97 (talk) 09:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Jiraiya was able to use Sage Mode, but that doesn't necessarily mean he could use Frog Kata. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) that kick he dealt to the first Animal Realm when he was in sage mode might want to be considered... I've seen this wiki run with far less plausible speculations. :If it does it should have a presumed note in it, but I wouldn't add it anyway. Jiraiya was said not to be able to perfectly balance his chakra with natural energy, and frog katas are all about using natural energy. I'd wait for a databook or an interview confirming it. Omnibender - Talk - 15:30, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Name By kata, do they mean the english word or is it japanese? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 04:28, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I know, the only way kata is used in English is as a Japanese loanword, referring to the various stances and poses used in martial arts. This is how it is used in the name of this article. So technically, you could say it's both English and Japanese. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Natural energy Why are people writing assumptions about natural energy taking shape as some sort of cloak when the frog said the fighting style is just something that uses the existing Sage chakra?--Wreiad (talk) 18:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Deduction According to what Fukasaku ,That Naruto ,in Sage Mode ,Can be controlled with air around it ,So, I think that must be Jutsu (Range: all renges),Because as long as Naruto, can prevent the air around him for a weapon,I think he can hit his opponent after the air by about a discount.What do you think of this ??--Dark Flash 55 (talk) 06:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Kata ≠ Kumite The japanese for this is Kawazu Kumite. Now, I am not a martial artist, but I know that kumite and kata are two different things. Kumite is sparring, and kata is practising the forms and techniques. So, even though I'm in favour of just leaving the name in Japanese (Kawazu Kumite), if you really insist on having the name translated into english, wouldn't something like Toad Sparring or Toad Combat be more suitable?--Junaid-Sennin (talk) 09:44, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, kata are single stances and forms, whereas kumite is doing these stances and forms successively. Kumite isn't used a lot in English, so we used the more regularly used kata in plural. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Enhanced Strength? In the article, chakra enhanced strength is linked to as being one of the enhancements afforded by sage mode. While Sage Mode does increase one's strength, it isn't quite the same as CES is it? Not sure if that should be there. Skitts (talk) 16:58, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Essentially it is chakra enhanced strength. Well at least, I can see why it's linked sorta like how a "see also" section would function. I think it can stay as long as it's not listed as a parent tech or something like that.--Cerez365™ 17:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Someone else removed it by the way (read: not me :P ) Skitts (talk) 17:15, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Toad sage mode I thought that only those who practised the toad sage mode are the ones who can use the frog kata so why does it say in the article that all those who who can use the sage mode are capable of using?--Charmanking2198 (talk) 19:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC)- :Fixed. At the time this was written Toad Sages were the only ones that had been seen. Arrancar79 (talk) 20:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) This technique is being taught by toads, but I don't see a reason why Kabuto for example shouldn't be able to learn this--Elveonora (talk) 20:05, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Yea i know but all we ever seen is naruto using this technique after being taught to him by the toads.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 20:09, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Total Mastery Is it actually required to use Toad Kumite? I don't recall that being expressly stated, so I checked 420 again and it wasn't stated in that chapter either. Do the raws state differently?--Reliops (talk) 22:51, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :Frog Kata isn't only a specific technique, it's the style. It's like Gentle Fist or Strong Fist. I believe the mastery part comes from the fact Jiraiya didn't display it, having an imperfect Sage Mode. Omnibender - Talk - 23:02, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Minato a user?! Wait? No, no that can't be right. By Minato's own admission his skill with Sage Mode was limited. He couldn't learn Frog Kata due to that. So why is he listed as a user?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 02:49, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :Wut? Who added him? 02:50, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :: I have no idea. I just saw him listed as an user in Frog Kata and hence why I put down this question.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 03:01, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :::The databook doesn't list him, but he could be one of the "others" it lists. Also, you don't need much skills to simply punch someone. • Seelentau 愛 議 06:23, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::But you do need the skills to wrap the natural energy around your arm or leg in case your punch or kick misses, or use the sensing to predict the movement of an attack like the Sharingan would. Minato's skill with Sage Mode implies he doesn't have either.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 07:52, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Probably something someone added that fell through the cracks. Omnibender - Talk - 13:32, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :Isn't this the case of "Basic Toad Sage Mode Fighting Style"? If it is, then all who can achieve it can use it, as that's how fighting styles work.--Omojuze (talk) 13:56, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::SuperSaiyaMan, that's wrong. Since there is natural energy everywhere in the air, you don't need to wrap it around your body to use it. Minato was talking about how he can't maintain the sage mode for long. I think it's safe to list him as a user. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:13, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Not only is it safe, but with him having the Sage Mode, he inherits the fighting style that sage mode provides. In his case, it's Frog Kata. So, having the Toad Sage Mode automatically gives him this.--Omojuze (talk) 21:56, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::I agree with Omojuze he is a true Sage so why not?--Mecha Naruto (talk) 22:36, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Frog Kata is a fighting style for toad sages, isn't it? Saru's reasoning was that since it's C-rank there's some level of difficulty in it's use, which is odd considering it's derived from Sage Mode. In any event, Minato outright stated that he's hardly ever used Sage Mode in battle though I can't remember his reasoning why. Therefore, I understand why people would say he isn't a user. My opinion though, it's a fighting style for toad sages, which Minato clearly is so I think he should be a user.--Minamoto15 (talk) 22:50, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::: And we physically saw Naruto be taught Frog Kata by Fukasaku. We saw what it took to learn it, a Sage Mode that lasts longer than a single second.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 23:02, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah it would be speculation to say Minato has it, Naruto had to be taught it.. and I am not sure but.. Jiraiya didn't have it did he? QuakingStar (talk) 02:28, May 3, 2015 (UTC) : Exactly. Jiraiya was listed as a user in the Fourth Databook, meaning he was taught it by Fukasaku and Shima when he learned Sage Mode. Minato? Gets Sage Mode, it flickers out after a single second.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 05:43, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah Minato's chakra reserves aren't really big enough so he can barely keep Sage Mode for but a second or two like Saiyaman pretty much said, so what would be the point of teaching him Frog Kata anyways? QuakingStar (talk) 05:45, May 3, 2015 (UTC) : The Databook "When someone learns Senjutsu they gain command of a terrifying Taijutsu." That kind of implies that it's something you are pretty much guaranteed from learning sage mode. It's also only C rank, meaning it's not hard to learn, Naruto learned it in like a day. Minato uses S rank and A rank techniques, so frog kata definitely isn't something he would have struggled with. I also see people saying that Minato couldn't learn it because his sage mode lasts seconds. Can someone tell me where this was said in the manga, because Minato only said his doesn't last long (long is very vague, that could mean 5 minutes). It was never shown if he ran out of sage mode or if he deactivated it himself off panel, so why are people jumping to conclusions when Minato gave no time limit? The Databook also lists Naruto, Jiraya (who we've never seen use it),Fukasaku and "OTHERS" (these others could include Shima and Minato). Lastly, Why do people not assume Minato used the amphibian technique with Fukasaku while he trained in mount myoboku? Fukasaku did it with jiraya to maintain his sage mode and he did it with Naruto (although it didn't work with Naruto because of the nine tails interference). So why would he not maintain minatos senjutsu too? Jiraya is unable to properly use the mode himself, as Shima once said, so I think the Minato conclusions are a bit hasty. In my opinion I think it's obvious he learned it, considering he said he's only used sage a few times in battle, means he's learned something. Madez (talk) 00:22, May 17, 2015 (UTC)